


Into The Darkness

by samiekins17



Category: Death Note, Silent Hill
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossover, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiekins17/pseuds/samiekins17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many strange occurrences center around the town of Silent Hill. When several disappearance start happening lately, the Wammy Boys are sent in to investigate. What they will find might turn out to be more than they bargained for. Will they solve this case or even make it out alive? Slight AU with a twist. Possible pairings in the future.</p>
<p>~On Hiatus~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a cold autumn day and the weather now currently reflected the mood of a certain blonde detective. The vanilla envelope and other various notes sitting on the table before the three men were quite unsettling. The new case that sat in front of them was a bit bizarre. They had gotten through the Kira case and were now being sent on another strange case. There had been reports of several missing people who had last been seen around the same place; Silent Hill. On the list of those missing included a whole prison bus.

The town itself had been what had bothered the red head. He had gathered most of the research on the place, being the expert hacker he was, he found his way into federal documents that had been marked classified. What he discovered was not pleasing to look at and he had seen some pretty messed up things, mostly during his time spent with the former blonde mafia member. Even the albino man was a bit unsettled with the new-found knowledge.

There had been a fire many years ago that had killed many of the townspeople, of which many of the bodies had never been found. To this day there is still a fire burning underneath the town that makes the air hazardous to breath in for long periods of time. What was uncovered in one of the federal documents was what really had gotten to the three men. The supposed cause of the fire, which had been covered up, was that some sort of cult tried burning a young girl for being a witch or some other evil being. A local police officer had pulled the girl from the fire but nothing else was said about what had come of the girl since then. The blonde was infuriated that anyone would even think of burning an innocent girl.

Now people kept disappearing and no one knows why. Why anyone would try to go there in the first place was beyond them but it was now their jobs to find out what was really going on. Their plan was to get a room in the closest town to Silent Hill and work on the case there. They'd leave in the morning, drive to the hotel, set up their belongings and do a bit of questioning within the town. The following day they were going to have a look around Silent Hill. None of them knew what to expect but what they had seen from their last case they didn't believe anything would surprise them.

They had finished briefing Roger and were now dismissed. It took them all a moment before any of them stood. Once the files from the table had been gathered they all retreated back to their rooms that had been offered for their short stay. Not a one of them spoke the whole way there, not having the stomach for small talk. Once the albino man branched off down the opposite end of the hallway the first words were uttered since the briefing.

"I can't believe this," the blond growled as he clenched his fists in anger. "What kind of sicko does that to a fucking child?"

The red head pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it once it was between his lips, even though they weren't allowed to smoke inside but that had never stopped him before. After he exhaled a cloud of smoke he finally spoke, "I know Mello but there's nothing we can do now. We are here to make sure nothing like that is happening again."

The blonde, Mello, glared at the space in front of him before letting out an angry puff of air. "I guess you're right Matty, but if that is what is happening neither Near or you can stop me from kicking their ass."

Matt grinned at this, knowing Mello was being serious, "Wouldn't try, just kick their asses extra hard for me."

"Count on it," Mello muttered before disappearing behind a door.

Matt just shook his head, "What have I gotten myself into?" Matt really had no idea but he would find out soon enough.

* * *

The next day was a rather busy one. Once the trio had arrived in the hotel they had discovered there were only two beds. Not wanting to share a bed with Near, Matt and Mello decided they'd share one. Matt made a joke about it being just like when they were kids when Mello had been afraid of the dark, which resulted in a punch in the arm from the blonde. Even so, Matt still couldn't help but laugh, even if his arm hurt. Near ruined the light mood by mentioning why they were there in the first place. This created an uneasy silence in the room that seemed to only effect two of them.

The rest of the day they interviewed anyone willing to give them any information about those who disappeared or Silent Hill itself. The three split up to gather more information, even though Matt didn't think leaving Mello on his own was the best idea due to his short temper. Near insisted it would be just fine but if needed be they'd probably hear the commotion. When Mello got angry about something he usually wasn't quiet about it unless he was trying to be stealthy. Mello had gotten a lot better at controlling his anger but sometimes it just got the best of him and he couldn't control it any longer. Matt typically could calm him down one way or another at least. Near knew to stay away when he was enraged since the blonde still had a bit of distaste for the albino. Mello could at least tolerate him but he still tried to out best the youngest of the three.

Matt had thought he finally found something that could be useful. An elderly woman he had been talking to remembered the incident that turned Silent Hill to ruins. According to her the media tried to cover the whole incident up, saying the fire started underground before claiming the town. The fire had actually originated in the residential area but quickly spread throughout the town. No one is completely sure where the source was but the truth to what caused it Matt had already discovered. Actually hearing the words from this woman made his stomach not in disgust. What could even cause someone to burn a child alive, it just didn't make any sense to him.

"When did the disappearances start?" Matt asked as he continued to hold up the voice recorder he had been using during their interview.

"Well that's hard to say but we discovered the first person had gone missing about a month ago, bless their soul."

"Was there anything in common between those missing, besides last being seen the direction of Silent Hill?"

"None that I can think of," the woman began but paused for a moment. "Now that you mention it actually a few of them said they had relatives that had lived in Silent Hill, some of which had died in the fire."

Matt took special note of this. Was there a killer who wanted to erase all ties with the town or possibly to get revenge? The red head wasn't sure but now they had some sort of tie between the missing people. He'd share this knowledge with the other two when he got back to the hotel.

"Thanks ma'am you've been very helpful," he told her before moving on to see if he could gather any more information.

The other two had not been having much luck, only finding out what they had already known. Mello had decided to head back, hoping the others found out something. All of a sudden he felt someone grab his arm. He was a bout to turn around and deck the fucker ho dared touch him but came face to face with an older woman who looked as if she lived on the streets. Her eyes were what startled him though. They looked glazed over, like she wasn't quite there.

"Danger... you are in terrible danger," She muttered as her grip tightened on his arm.

"What are yo-"

"The town is evil! You and your friends are in danger! Don't go to Silent Hill!" She cut him off. Mello, for once, had been completely stunned, not having any idea of what to do or even say.

"Please, tragedy will strike if you go. Turn back and never venture here again."

Mello was about to say something but suddenly the woman let go and looked at him with clear brown eyes. She looked like she had no idea where she was or that she had even spoken to the blonde. Not wanting to be there any longer Mello took off in the direction of the hotel. He wasn't quite sure he believed what the woman said but it made him uneasy. It wasn't even that the woman had spoken about him. It wouldn't have bothered him if that were the case. Mello had a habit of getting himself into dangerous situations. Mentioning his  _friends_  was what got to him. Matt was his best friend and he was the only one allowed to threaten or hurt Near. This case was getting stranger by the minute. Having dealt with the Kira case he wasn't sure much could surprise him anymore. Mello just hoped that it wouldn't end up like that one had. There were so many deaths, Matt and himself almost being on that list. Mello didn't want to put Matt's life in danger like that ever again. It had been far to close a call. If Matt didn't drive like a lunatic then he would have been caught and probably shot on sight. Instead he had just suffered from a gunshot wound to the shoulder and some cuts from his windows breaking. The red head had went on a rang about the damage to his car but Mello was just glad he was alive.

Now they might all be in danger once more. Could it really have been as bad, if not worse, than the Kira case? Mello doubted it but there was still a chance. Those thoughts were pushed from his mind instantly at the sight he saw when he walked into the hotel room. Matt was on the ground holding his stomach as he laughed. On the opposite side of the room Near was standing. The sight of the albino made Mello bust out in laughter.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mello asked between fits of laughter.

Near had make up covering his face, that was a bit over the top even for a stripper, his nails had been painted bright red, his hair had been put into two small pigtails with giant pink bows and he had been covered in glitter. Neither Matt or Mello had ever seen the other look so ridiculous in their entire lives.

"A woman I was speaking with had a young daughter who insisted I need a makeover."

"Did you at least get some information out of it?"

"Just that three vehicles had been found a little ways away from the gate that blocks off the town. There had also been skid marks and a broken railing farther in. It could have been from the prison bus. If there were any survivors we will want to venture with caution tomorrow." Near spoke through the others laughter.

"Alright, now please go clean yourself up, it's even more difficult to take you seriously," Mello said as he walked over to the bed and pulled out a bar of chocolate.

With that being said, Near retreated to the bathroom. Matt finally calmed himself and sat up. The two began to go through all of the information they had both gathered, figuring they'd tell Near once he came back. Mello purposefully left out his encounter with the woman. He was unsure if he wanted to tell them at all. Matt wouldn't have taken it seriously, at least at first, and Near would be overly cautious because of it. Either way it was probably nothing so he'd keep it to himself. The three had been in danger enough times that this was probably nothing anyway. He wouldn't let it get to him. Mello would just try and push it to the back of his mind. If the woman was right then he'd worry about it when the time came and he'd do everything in his power to keep all of them safe.

Once Near joined them the three of them went over all their gather information. The more serious investigating would begin tomorrow. They would travel to Silent Hill and take a look around. The goal was to take a look around until five, then return to discuss anything found and grab some dinner. That gave them plenty of time to have a look around the town before it grew to hazardous for them to be there. They would repeat this process as long as it took to solve the case. They just hoped it wouldn't drag on like the Kira case had. This was a bit different though. They were three of the smartest men in the world and were all in line to succeed L, who was the world's greatest detective. Now they are actually all working together directly so it would be a lot easier, or so they hoped. They wouldn't know what they had gotten into until they arrived tomorrow.

"I'm going to bed, I'd suggest the same for you," Near said before he climbed under the covers and turned off the bedside table, now becoming dead to the world around him.

Matt and Mello just sat there for a moment before actually agreeing with Near. They didn't know what they would find so they needed to make sure they were well rested and alert. Once both men were situated Mello turned the light off. They both stared at the ceiling lost in thought about what tomorrow and this case would hold for them. Each were troubled with what had been uncovered so far.

"Mello?" Matt voiced, not taking his gaze off of the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"Are you worried about tomorrow? I mean, we've been through some nasty things before but... I just have a bad feeling about this one."

Mello turned his gaze to his best friend, noticing the worry etched in his features. Mello had only seen this look once and that was right before they had kidnapped Kiyomi Takada. Matt just didn't worry like this. The red head was just too cocky and so self-assured about almost everything he did. Seeing this look now made Mello worry a bit about what that woman said. He'd do whatever he could to protect Matt. The man had always been there for Mello so he took on the role as Matt's protector. The blonde knew Matt was capable of taking care of himself ever since he hit puberty but that didn't matter to Mello. Matt had always been that one good consistent thing in his life and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to him.

"Everything will be fine Matty, just get some sleep. We both know you need it more than me."

Matt smiled at this before he turned to his side as he began to let sleep take over. Mello laid there for a moment before finally giving in to his exhaustion. He'd worry about the case in the morning. For all he knew this couldn't even be that big of a deal. Now he'd just have to wait and find out.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you liked chapter one please me a little review/comment. It's the only way I know if people like it. The more reviews I get motivates me to write faster. Anyway the next chapter I'm already working on and my goal is to make it longer than this one. So if you liked it so far keep an eye out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the the places or a majority of the characters in this story, they belong to their respected owners. I just own the plot and a few OC characters that will be placed here and there.**


	2. Welcome To Silent Hill

As sunlight quickly filtered through the window Matt let out a groan and pulled the blanket over his head. It was no secret that the red head wasn't a morning person. That was why Mello was making coffee while Near was responsible for waking Matt up. Mello knew what a difficult job it really was and typically just let him wake up on his own. It was one of those things Matt used to get into trouble for while at Wammy's, on the list right after smoking. Matt was never one to care for rules, which was one of the reasons Matt and Mello had became friends so easily. Oh the trouble those two would get into. For a while they had even held a contest to see who got sent to Roger's office the most.

As a yelp was heard, Mello turned his gaze back towards the other two. Near was holding an empty bucket at his side while Matt was sitting up in bed soaking wet, his messy auburn hair was now dripping water into his face. It was a rather amusing sight. Mello never though of doing that to wake Matt up, but he probably would have gotten cold water dumped on him in the middle of the night. Near probably would never have to worry about Matt getting revenge on him. Hell Mello didn't even dare prank Near after the incident when they were kids. It was a memory he tried to forget. Near might have been the quieter one that no one would suspect but in reality he was a truly evil mastermind when it came down to it.

"Well I'm awake now," Matt voiced before throwing the blanket off himself and headed toward the bathroom.

Mello snickered before he returned to working on making breakfast. He quickly started to make pancakes, chocolate chip for himself, regular for Near and blueberry for Matt. Mello was glad that he at least knew how to cook since Near would burn their room down and Matt couldn't make anything that wasn't just heated up on the stove or microwaved. At least Near tried, Matt just didn't care enough to make anything else.

Once the pancakes were actually finished Matt had finally walked back into the room fully dressed with his hair still damp. Mello would have commented on Matt taking forever in the bathroom but the red head was rather spacey. Typically he would have devoured his food rather quickly but he would take a bite, play with his food and then take another bite. Mello could instantly tell that there was something bothering him but knew Matt would only tell him if he felt the need. He just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

Once they were all finished with breakfast they gathered anything they might possible need when they arrived at Silent Hill. None of them quite knew what they were getting themselves into so they wanted to be as prepared as they could. Each of them would have a gun on them just in case the need arose, even though Near wouldn't likely use it. You could never be too careful, mostly when it came to unknown territory. They didn't think that they would need to use anything like a gun but it did make them feel a bit more comfortable.

Matt had declared he'd be the one to drive and insisted that they all rode in the same vehicle. It would have been a waste of gas otherwise. Mello had been stubborn at first but gave in due to how the red head had been acting earlier. Mello could always drive his motorcycle the next day.

"Shotgun!" Mello called after they put everything in the car, which just caused Matt to roll his eyes. Mello would always ride up front, so often that Near typically climbed into the backseat anyway. It wasn't like it mattered to Near anyway.

"Once we arrive we will search for anything that could lead us to the missing people or a suspect. If we happen to get separated just phone the others," Near explained as they headed toward their destination. They weren't sure how well their phones would actually work but they hoped they wouldn't need to use them. Their goal was to not get separated so they were going to do what they could to not allow that to happen. They would all be on edge enough as it was.

The drive itself to the gate was rather uneventful, other than Near lecturing Matt on not obeying traffic laws. This just made Matt break them even more. Mello had learned a long time ago not to comment on Matt's driving skills; although, he didn't have much room to talk. Once they actually reached the gate they were a bit shocked to see that the gate was no longer there. They all looked at each other before they slowly drove beyond where the gate should have been. When Near spoke to the local police they had informed him about the locked gate and they had even given him the key. It made them all wonder if someone else had come here recently. They were hoping that wasn't the case. It was unsettling enough with the fog without adding that atop of it.

"Matt watch out!" Mello called out as a figure of a small girl walked across the road.

Matt slammed on his breaks, causing the car to spin and roughly slam against the rail, luckily not enough to break it. Matt's head had slammed into the steering wheel, knocking him out, while Mello had hit his shoulder on the door and Near just looked a bit nauseous. Mello rubbed his sore shoulder and looked around outside the car, looking for any sign of the girl, but found none.

"That was most unpleasant," Near's voice echoed through the car.

Mello was about to comment but then noticed Matt not moving and his gaze quickly turned to panic. "Matt!" He quickly unbuckled himself and got out of the car. He moved around to the driver's side and threw the door open and shook Matt. "Matt wake up! For the love of G-" He began before a groan left the red head's lips. "Oh thank God!"

"What the hell?" Matt questioned before he sat up and looked at Mello. When realization sat in he quickly looked around at the damage to his car and his friends. He was glad to see everyone looked alright but not happy about the condition of his car. "Damn it..." He muttered before he let his hand touch his head and pulled it back to see blood. When he saw the look in Mello's eyes he shook his head. "I'm fine, but my car isn't. It'll run at least."

Mello relaxed before standing up to look around. He couldn't see any trace of the girl. It gave him a rather uneasy feeling. People couldn't just vanish. He'd have to keep a look out for her, since a child had no business being out here alone. There hadn't been any reports of missing children so it was something he'd have to look into. He got back into the car, not wanting to spend any more time here than they had to.

Once the car was moving again they drove at a slower pace, not wanting anything to jump out in front of them in the thick fog. They were a bit relieved when they had seen the large Silent Hill sign that had marked their entrance to the town. If they had been looking closer they would have seen where someone had written underneath the population, 'Are all damned.' If they had seen it, they might have turned around or at least would have had an idea of what they were about to encounter.

When they actually entered town what they found was rather shocking. It didn't look like a fire had consumed the town. Some buildings had slight evidence of such but for the most part it looked like any other run down and abandoned town. The fog was just as thick here as it was before they had reached the town. It was strange but the only one caught up on that was Near. Matt stopped the car in front of what looked to be a diner. They weren't that far into town so that way it'd be easier to track where they had already gone.

"Hey look, there's a map over here," Matt said as he pointed to the map hanging on a wall. "Looks like this place is bigger than we thought."

Matt was right about that. The three looked over the map and each wondered tow things; what buildings were still standing and if those people had been kidnapped where could they be. There were many logical options but they wouldn't know unless they went themselves. It would have been faster to split up but that was not an option.

"Where should we start?" Mello asked, having a few ideas of his own.

"We will check this diner first to see if anyone has been here recently. We will head north from here." Near told them.

With that being said the three grabbed anything they would need from the car and made their way inside the diner, which luckily wasn't locked; although, that wouldn't have stopped them. What they found inside proved there hadn't been activity in the diner in quite a white. There were various kitchenware scattered around, a few chairs were knocked over and layers of dust on almost every surface.

"Guys look at this," Matt spoke as he motioned to a trail of blood that lead outside.

They all looked at one another before the followed the trail out the back door. What bothered them was that it appeared relatively fresh, maybe a week or two old. With the sight there was at least a chance the missing people could still be alive. Any hope was better than none at least. If they could bring these people back to their family and friends that would be the best outcome. They would hope for the best but they had to be prepared for the worst as well.

The trail just suddenly dead ended into the wall so the three stopped walking. It was strange but none of them said anything. When Mello saw something he turned his attention toward the other side of the back alley they were in and saw the figure of the girl from the road that had caused them to crash.

"Hey!" Mello called out, which caused her to run off.

Mello took off after her, Matt and Near following after him. As soon as Mello rounded the corner he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened at the sight of the creature standing a little ways in front of him. It was almost gray in color, with no face and its arms looked as if they had grown wrapped around the inside of it's body. The sight of it made the blonde's stomach churn. The other thing that bothered Mello was the way it walked as well as the black substance that seemed to drip from its chest and make a sizzling sound upon impact with the ground.

"What the hell is that!" Matt yelled when the two caught up to Mello.

This was the wrong thing to do since the creature's attention was now drawn to them and from the shrill cry it somehow let out, it wasn't happy that they were there. When it began it's eerie walk towards them Mello pulled out his silenced pistol and began to fire at it without a second thought. He stopped his shooting when the creature fell to the ground and stopped moving for good. Mello walked up to it and nudged its side with his boot. When there was no response he lowered his gun and placed it back at his hip.

"This place is getting weirder by the minute. That looked like something that would come from one of your games," Mello directed towards Matt.

"Could it be some sort of mutation?" Matt questioned as he stared at the lifeless form, thinking of what could be a possible explanation for what the creature was.

"No. It is not human." Near finally spoke. "It is producing some sort of acidic substance that would kill a human. If I'm not mistaken that substance would burn through most material, including flesh if it was given enough time."

"Well let's not stick around to find out. Let's gather some evidence and get the hell out of here."

Mello agreed, but this was the first time in quite a while that he'd seen Matt look frightened like this. There was something that Matt wasn't telling him. If Near wasn't there he'd get to the bottom of it right then and there but since Near was there he'd just have to wait. Instead he'd continue searching the buildings and surrounding areas for any sort of clue to what was going on.

The same process had gone on for at least an hour of the investigating; although, they had not come across any other strange creatures like the one in the alley. They were currently several blocks from where they started, outside of pharmacy. The door was locked so Matt was currently picking the lock.

"Will you hurry up," Mello said impatiently.

All of them were a bit on edge since the alley. They had a right to be and that was when a loud siren filled the quiet they all jumped. They had no idea what was going on and if they hadn't known better they would have thought there was going to be bombs dropped on them. What they hadn't expected was the world to change around them. It was as if everything began to decay, revealing rust, dirt and blood, as it all began to ascend upward. That wasn't the worst part of it. Along the street various figures could be seen making their way towards them. Some of them were the same as what they had encountered in the alleyway. The rest looked like children that were somehow made of ash.

Each one of them could feel their hearts beating roughly against their ribcage. It was as if they had died back on the bridge and was now trapped in some hellish nightmare. Maybe this was all just some sick nightmare they weren't waking from. Mello pinched himself just to make sure.

"This is so fucked up!" Mello growled out in frustration.

"I think it's time we got out of this place," Matt said, the other two agreeing completely.

With that thought they quickly began to make their way back to where they left the car. Both Matt and Mello shot at any of the nightmarish creatures that got in the way. It seemed to work against the armless ones but bullets weren't having much luck against the ash children. Mello muttered a handful of curses before rushing them with kicks and punches. This actually seemed to work except the heat coming from them made it painful to punch multiple of them at a time. Even Near assisted with narrowing down their assailants.

Their strategy had worked rather well and there were only a handful left when they began to disappear into the air. The area around them once again returned to it's normal state. No one could explain what happened and at the moment they didn't care to. They just wanted to get out of there and condemn this place.

"This is all so fucked up!" Mello said frustrated as he continued to grip his gun in his hands.

"Watch out!" Matt cried as he grabbed a hold of Mello's arm. If he would have taken another step he would have fallen to his death. Where the rest of the road had been was now broken, almost as if something had ripped it away. It was unnatural.

"What do we do now?"

"We will have to find another way around." Near voiced, sending a feeling of dread through each and every one of them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I would have had it finished earlier if it hadn't been for work calling me in almost every day. Well I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think and maybe some things you'd like to see in the future. I love your input and comments. It give me a warm feeling.**


End file.
